Candy
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Luffy and Zoro come home from practice and need a shower. Zoro takes the hallway bathroom and Luffy uses the one in Ace's room. He sees a bottle with some little fruits on it. He eats one, but he doesn't know what the candy actually is! WARNINGS INSIDE


**Here's a request from Tenebrae di obilo**

 **It took 2 years, i don;t know why I took so long, so sorry. But now, I'm steady and focus on fanfictions I can start to write again!**

 **Luffy and Zoro come home from practice and need a shower. Zoro takes the hallway bathroom and Luffy uses the one in Ace's room. He sees a bottle with some little fruits on it. He eats one, but he doesn't know what the candy actually is!**

 **Pairing : Ace x Zoro x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS: Lemon, Language**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Candy

Zoro and Luffy just arrived home from their usual soccer practice for the day. They entered the house, all sweaty and stinky. "I'm home, Ace!" Luffy yelled as he entered the front entrance.

"Welcome home," he replied.

"I brought Zoro home too."

"Oh! Hey Zoro," Ace said as he turned around from the couch.

"Hey Ace. Mind if I go use your shower? Practice today was really harsh," Zoro asked as he's trying to get his shirt to stop clinging to him.

"Yea, not a problem,"

"Wait a minute! I need to go use the shower too! I live here so I get first dibs!" The younger one complained. "I really need a shower!"

"What do you mean it's not fair?! I just asked first!" he stated as he started to fight with Luffy.

"Oi! Oi! Relax! Luffy you can go use the bathroom in my bedroom okay? Now you can both shower," Ace said as he broke the two soccer player apart.

"Yay!" Luffy shouted as he ran upstairs. Zoro quickly followed behind him, claiming the other bathroom.

Luffy stripped himself of his clothing and tossed it into the hamper in the corner of his room. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and ran into Ace's room. But, before entering the bathroom, his eyes met with a small container on Ace's dresser. He stopped for a moment and grabbed the bottle, which had pictures of small little fruits with faces. There were no words on the label whatsoever.

"Huehuehue, why would Ace have something so cute and adorable in his room?" Luffy said to himself. He opened the lid, and saw little rainbow coloured tablets. A strong smell of fruit emanated from the bottle. "Candy?!" he exclaimed in excitement. He took a piece. "Mmmm, so fruity~!" he said as he sucked on it. But he bit into the middle, and a strong bitterness overtook the fruit flavor. "Blegh! What is this?! Why would someone do that to food?" Luffy complained as he swallowed the _candy_. He just tossed the lid back onto the dresser and went to go take his shower.

He turned the water on and warmed it up to his liking. The hot water splashed all over his body, running down until it went into the drain. He shampooed and lathered, rinsed off and dried himself. Upon opening the door, the steam from the washroom flew out the door and into the room, and quickly disappeared. Luffy exited following the steam, but he felt oddly… weak.

His knees were giving out just as he started to make his way to the door. His face turned a light pink colour and he was getting hotter and hotter. He eventually fell onto Ace's bed. "What's happening to me?" he questioned. He was panting, and he needed to cool off. He undid his towel, only to see his member, hard, up and leaking. "What the…?" he gasped in surprise. His member throbbed, it's like it was alive. It needs some attention; it needs release.

Luffy tried to get rid of it by himself, stroking his member and fondling his balls. But it was no use, he was unable to satisfy himself. "I need some help…" he panted. Now he just laid there, helpless, red, sweaty, and needing satisfaction for release.

Zoro was just finishing up, he exited and he was about to go downstairs. He passed by Luffy's room where he noticed Luffy's clean clothes on his bed and his towel still missing. He tried to listen for the sound of running water, but there was nothing. "He should have finished before me." He stated, starting to look worried. He dropped his stuff and walked over to the door that leads to Ace's room. He knocked on the door. "Luffy, are you in there still?"

Luffy could he Zoro's voice on the other side. He needed to get help, but his breathing was really rugged. "Z-Zoro…" he said. "H-H-Help me…" he finished.

Zoro entered without hesitation, but he was completely frozen by what he saw. It was Luffy, but he never saw him like this. He was sprawled out on Ace's bed, his face was completely pink, his chest rose and fell every time he panted. Sweat glistened off his body as is dripped down, contouring each muscle Luffy had. But what got his attention was Luffy's 7" member sticking up, hard, leaking, throbbing, as well as the balls the looked big and swollen.

Zoro blushed for a few seconds before he rushed to Luffy's side. "Luffy! What did you do to yourself?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know…" he said weakly.

"Did you do anything weird?"

Luffy simply pointed to the spilt container of _candy_ on the dresser. Zoro grabbed the bottle and took a look inside. He saw the rainbow coloured tablets that Luffy ate. "What is this stuff? There no label on the bottle what so ever. But if you ate this, and you ended up like that… This must be… Viagra!" he exclaimed. He help the pill up above his head towards the light. "I've never seen Viagra before… Is it always so colourful and fruity?"

Suddenly, the pill slipped from his hand and fell into his mouth. He swallowed… "Ahhh! Shit! What just happened?!" Zoro screamed putting his hands on his head. "I just took a pill!" Zoro needed Ace's help now. He ran downstairs, and quickly to Ace, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Ace! We need your help upstairs!" he yelled.

"Huh? What?" Ace suddenly woke up. "Help with what?" he asked.

"Luffy took one of your pills and then I accidently swallowed one! What do we do?!" Zoro explained.

"Pills? In my room? What pills?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Those small, colourful, fruity pills." Zoro stated.

Ace's eyes widened in horror. "Those pills!? That's really strong Viagra!" He quickly ran up the stairs and Zoro quickly followed behind. They entered Ace's room once again and Luffy was still there, lying on the bed. "Woah, Luffy… It's really strong and he's really young so I guess the effects increased in potency…"

Zoro beside him started to get hot. His pants began to get tighter and the sweat forming on his body was making his shirt cling again. "Fuck…" Zoro panted out. "I think it's starting to take effect for me too…" Zoro fell to his knees. He needed to strip out of his clothes badly, and so he did. His shirt flew off, as well as his pants and underwear. His 11" cock sprung out into the air, throbbing and leaking, just like Luffy's.

"How long is this gonna last…" Zoro asked.

"Usually, it's only a few hours. But with this special version, you won't be relieved until you're fully satisfied, sexually that is."

Zoro began to jack himself off, it was really embarrassing to do it in front of Ace. But, it was the only way he could get rid of the effects. Ace needed to help Luffy. He gripped Luffy's cock and squeezed it slightly. Moans escaped his mouth. He tried to stroke his best, as if it were his own. Zoro tried to stroke his best as well. After a few minutes, no release.

"Ugh… I can't cum…" Zoro said as he stopped himself. His body began to sweat more, making all the muscle he had , glisten and shine. But it was his member that needed release. Ace gave up as well, "Shit, it's been a while too. I guess I have to resort to plan B… And I really didn't want to do this…"

Ace popped a pill into his mouth. "Wait… what are you planning?" Zoro questioned.

"Well, the only way now is to fuck you until you cum."

"What? There no way I'm letting you enter me!"

"But that's the only way…"

Luffy overheard their conversation. He grabbed Ace's wrist and began to speak. "I need you inside me… Ace… and Zoro… too…"

"Luffy…" Ace sighed.

"Please! I think it's the only way you can get me to cum! I need both of you inside me at the same time!" Luffy pleaded.

"Tch, I guess there's no helping it…" Ace said.

A few minutes later, the Viagra took effect on Ace. "Shit! So hot! I forgot how strong these were…" He stripped his shirt off, revealing that nice toned chest with perky nipples, big arms, defined abs and not to mention his wonderful package that contained big, full balls and a massive 13" cock when his pants came off. "Zoro, go lie down on the bed," he demanded.

Zoro didn't have any obligations and did what he was told to. He got himself comfy allowing his aching member to touch the air. "Luffy, go and sit on him, while facing me." He gathered his remaining strength, trying to move himself towards Zoro and drooled at the sight of Zoro's dick. He propped himself up and aligned his entrance to Zoro. "Looks like the pre will be enough lube for us…" Luffy moaned.

He tried to relax himself so Zoro could enter, but it was a little bit awkward with Ace there, not to mention he was trying to get all over Zoro, one of his best friends. Ace suddenly grabbed his hips and guided Luffy. Luffy managed to fit the large tip of the organ inside him. "Relax Luffy, don't tighten up," Zoro whispered.

"I know, I'm trying too," he said trying to loosen up. He took a few breaths and it was like his ass needed it so badly, he sat down all the way. "It feels so big and full."

"And you feel so warm and tight!" Zoro could feel the insides squeeze and press down on his member. It was warm, moist and it felt like nothing else could get inside, but boy was he wrong. Luffy felt his legs being lifted up, his head was beside Zoro's and his body was lying down on his. His felt the firmness of the muscles against his back. Ace aligned himself with Luffy's already filled entrance.

"Ready Luffy? I'm gonna enter!" Ace exclaimed.

"Yes! Put it in already!" he begged. Ace pushed himself inside without another word. Luffy could feel his hole being stretched even more that it was before. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" he screamed as Ace entered. "Holy shit! You guys are so big!" he screamed, in pain, tossing his head back. Both Zoro and Ace moaned due to their members rubbing against each other.

Ace felt like he was too enveloped in lust to even think about asking. His hips started to move, thrusting in and out of Luffy. Zoro felt the friction and felt like he needed to move himself. His hips moved up and down, entering and exiting. They quickly developed a rhythm where one would enter after the other, providing Luffy with non-stop pleasure.

Luffy could feel his prostate being hammered by the two, meaty cocks. A wave of pleasure flowed through him as it was hit, causing his cock to leak more and more pre. Sweat formed on all their bodies and a musky scent filled the room. Luffy gripped the bed sheets harder and harder as both Ace and Zoro started to increase speed. He felt Zoro's teeth on his neck and a sharp pinch. He knew there was gonna be a mark on there later on.

After what seemed like hours of pounding and thrusting. Luffy couldn't handle anymore pleasure; he knew he was full satisfied. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, he sprayed his seed all over. It got on everyone and everything, that warm, sticky, white, and musky liquid. His insides tightened, forcing the two dicks inside him to be squeezed together.

"Fuuuuck! Luffy!" Zoro yelled as he released deep inside.

"Cumming!" Ace announced, releasing just after Zoro did.

The warm liquids started to flow out. Luffy could feel the two going limp as they pulled out from inside him. He was definitely satisfied. They were all exhausted, panting after that energy consuming activity. "Thanks guys," Luffy said, "I really needed that…" Luffy blushed.

"Those things are really strong," Zoro commented. "Why do you have them anyway?"

"Oh, ya know, it brings some fun… Just like now…" Ace explained.

The three lay there, naked, exposed, and satisfied after their ordeal of super strong Viagra.

THE END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don;t forget to drop a request if you would like to!**

 **Please R &R, it helps alot!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
